The Election
by epiclicious
Summary: It's the events of the Toontown Rewritten election- in Flippy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Pretty much the first fanfiction I have ever written- I hope you enjoy it. I based it off of the Toontown Rewritten election that happened April 19th, and pretty much documented the events of it. Except, it's in Flippy's point of view. I dont have much experience in writing fanfiction, so all and any constructive criticism is welcome. I do not own Toontown Rewritten or Toontown Online or any other subjects mentioned. Thanks! **

Today is the election day. Of course i'm nervous, I mean, I stand no chance next to Slappy! But, it wont really matter who wins. Toontown will grow more fun and peaceful for everyone, no matter who wins. It's looks like we're running late, too. I bet those toons are just dying to see who won. And, it looks like it's way past time to get this over with, and Slappy seems to have noticed too. Time to get this show on the road!

I picked up my notes and gave a thumbs-up to Slappy. He nodded back to me, and we both glanced towards the doors of Toon HQ. Alec Tinn motioned for us to follow him out onto the stage, and quietly wished us a good luck. Slappy followed him out first, and I walked out behind him. We walked onto the stage. Alec Tinn walked up to the microphone stand and began to speak.

"Hellooo Toontown~! As many of you know, i'm your Hilarious host and Eccentric Elector: Alec Tinn! And of course, we can't forget about our two toonerific toons who have been selected to fight for the Presidency... Slappy Quackingtosh, and Flippy Doggenbottom! I must say, this turnout is absolutely, positively, extra-tooneriffically astounding! It's truly an honor to be here on this day and i'm sure I speak for all of us when I thank you for coming. Now, the votes are almost ready to be tallied! Flippy, Slappy, do either of you have anything to say before the moment of truth?"

Slappy began to speak first. "The only thing i have to say, no matter who wins... I know that Toontown is going to grow to be even more... "Toontastic" than ever before. All of you are truer-than-truly the best!"

I took this as a chance to begin. "Like Slappy said, I can't even begin to thank all of you Toontastic toons for this. Even after all of this terrific time together, i'm still speechless that i'm here today. Here's to Toontown, Slappy, and all of you!"

Then, Alec took over. "Well said, the both of you! Ooh, i'm just jittering with excitement. Are you toons ready to hear the winners? Without further ado, it is now time to start the GRAND ELECTORAL COUNTERS! Here we gooooo... The winner is... Oh boy, you can feel the suspense! It's..."

I started to shake in my boots. Oh, right. Toons dont have boots or accessories yet. Shaking in my boots isn't the proper idiom to use here.

"HOLY SMOKES! Well, there you have it. The new President of the Toon Council... SLAPPYYYY~ QUACKINTOSH!"

I grinned, and glanced over at Slappy, who quickly began exclaiming his joy by dancing and saying, "Holy smokes... I don't even know where to begin! I know without any doubt that I hereby accept my duty as your President and will Presently Preside with full Presidential Priorities of tis Presidentliness! I will ensure- Uh..."

Suddenly, a strange figured came down from the skies. I looked on in shock, while a commotion began to stir among the crowd watching us.

"Wha- What is that...?" Alec asked quizzically.

Just then, Slappy stepped forward, and approached the strange figure. "Err... Hey there, fella! My name is Slappy, the newly elected President of the Toon Council in this Toonerrific Town."

The strange figure began to speak in an oddly robotic voice. "President, you say? Just the Toon I need to speak with."

Slappy began to speak again. "Boy, that's some propeller you have there! You know, it looks a lot like the one on that TV."

What's going on here? This cant be good. This strange robotic person has got a lot of nerve- and it looks like, bad intentions.

"Yes, Now as I began to-"

"Ooh, and the suit too. Where did you come from, anyway? It cant be Loony Labs, they're off today."

"See here, Toon. I am-"

"No, don't tell me. Let me guess. Errrr... Montana. Final answer. No, no nevermind They wouldnt have that fancy of a suit there. Hmm..."

"STOP! I like your lingo, Toon. You know how to schmooze. However, you seem to need a smear of Positive Reinforcement."

Slappy suddenly had a look of sadness and defeat on his face, and he disappeared. Just like that. Poof. What happened to him, and what did that strange figure do to him? I cried out,

"Slappy, NO!"

"Oh my goodness- he... No. Nonono, no. This isn't happening."

I had to do something! I jumped off the stage and quickly approached him.

"What have you done?! Where did you send him?! Where is he?! What... What are you?"

And then it began to speak again. "I don't like your tone. Perhaps you need a drop of Positive Reinforcement as well."

"No.. No, get away. I don't need your help." I said, as I backed away from him. The crowd and Alec looked on in shock.

"Let me confirm our meeting to discuss this. I wont take no for an answer."

"Stop it, this isn't fun!" I cried out.

"Fun cannot exist without order." the strange metallic being said to me.

"I'm warning you, stay back. Please." I pulled out a pie.

"Don't worry, I haven't been wrong yet."

"Stay AWAY from me!" I cried out in fear and rage. I threw the pie I was holding at him, and suddenly, he began to emit gears. He spun, and spun, and soon exploded! And soon after, the sky began to darken and cloud over..

Doctor Surlee started to talk. "Everyone, listen. There's no time to explain! Grab the pies, they seem to be the weakness of these.."

"...Cogs. Now keep up arms! There seems to be more of these on the way. Fight for our town. Fight for Slappy!"

Doctor Surlee glanced and me and said, "Flippy, I'm going to need you over here to help with the pies. Can you get cooking?"

I ran over to him and said, "I can certainly try."

**So there you have it! The first chapter. Thanks for reading, and i'll get onto writing the next chapters soon. If there's a good response to this i'll try to shovel out chapters faster. -Epiclicious**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the positive response, I honestly didn't expect much. The positive response is why you're getting another chapter out so fast, actually. Here's my response to the reviews.**  
**To TomboyBunny : Thanks Tomboy, but I thought you were there with us when we watched the elections. I'm pretty sure you know what happens next, Tomboy. Oh, and thanks for helping me fix my grammar this chapter over Skype. It would be pretty stinky without you helping me.**  
**To ICY GIRL1234 : Thanks for the feedback! :)**  
**To Notbadideas(Guest); Thanks for the feedback, and I look forward to see what you think this chapter.**  
**Without further ado, here's chapter 2! And by the way, "-" means POV switch. I know I said that it would be in Flippy's POV, but I think it will be easier this way since I don't think you want to see Flippy making pies for a whole chapter. It does start in Flippy's POV, though.**  
**Get ready for ACTION, by the way.**

I saw many strange "Cogs" flying in. They all looked different from each other, but similar in a way. There were about maybe 40 or 50 cogs so far, and I could tell the waves were only just beginning, even if Doctor Surlee didn't say so. I hope that these toons could take them on. I sighed and began to make more pies as quickly as possible, since right now they were the only known weakness for these "Cogs."  
Toons were running around and throwing pies as much as they could. There were almost too many Cogs, but I looked on in relief as I saw the number start to dwindle. But I had the slightest and vaguest feeling that the invading Cogs had only just started.

- (In the POV of a random battling toon) -  
These Cogs are everywhere! I think I heard one of those strange Cogs with the glasses mutter something robotically about reinforcements. That can't be good. It means more Cogs could be on their way! I hope Flippy is still making pies. The Cogs are far from over, and I dont think it's going to be easy to defeat them. Call me crazy, but it looks like more trouble is on its way.  
I ran towards the nearest Cog and slammed a pie into its face. I stepped back as it spun around and blew up, shattering and flinging gears everywhere.

Who's gonna clean up all these gears after we beat the Cogs anyway? I didn't let that thought keep me down, though. I ran for two Cogs who were headed for the election stands and slammed them both with pies before they could get anywhere close. They looked at me in surprise but soon exploded with gears spewing everywhere.

I slid to the side to avoid the flying gears and looked towards Flippy's stand, before I ran over to pick up some more pies. I didn't waste any time getting back to fighting. I sprinted toward the pond and promptly threw a pie directly at a cog who had just flown in before he could get moving on any unsuspecting toons. He turned around in surprise just before the pie smashed into his robotic, stoic face and slammed him into the ground before he started to explode. He quickly exploded and sent gears flying all over the place. I ducked to avoid a few airborn gears, and then I realized there werent any more cogs to battle. But that short wave of relief went away when I saw a new wave of cogs flying in, and these ones were bigger and looked tougher.

I ran for some of the new cogs, and threw a pie at it, but that didn't seem to stop it. It was still coming for me, and got a chance to attack me itself. It threw some strange slip at me, and all of a sudden, I felt a whole lot sadder. But that couldn't stop me. I threw two more pies at it as quickly as I could and it began to spin, and soon after exploded. These cogs were also a whole lot faster. I ran for another cog, but it was almost too fast for me. I threw a pie at it while still running, except, that pie missed. But that seemed to alert the cog, and it turned around and walked towards me. I threw four pies at it as quickly as I could. Three of the pies hit, and one of them missed. Luckily, three pies were enough to take it out. It exploded and sent gears flying. The other toons fighting around me also seemed to be having similar troubles.

I hope these cogs will be gone soon. This is starting to worry me. Will Toontown ever be a toony and safe place again?

- (In the POV of Flippy) -  
I was making pies as fast as I could, heck, faster than I ever thought I could. There were cogs everywhere, but I couldn't look at them for long. Making pies was my prmary focus, after all, who else was going to make them? I was still worried about Slappy. Where did the cogs take him to?

After the sixth wave of cogs, there were cogs that looked really big and dangerous. But I knew that the toons could take them on, no trouble. The only two things still troubling me were what exactly the threat these ever-increasing sizes of cogs were leading up to, and where exactly Slappy was.

More waves passed by, and Doctor Surlee warned the toons of something. I wondered what it was, when suddenly, skeletal cogs flew in. These looked extremely dangerous. I knew whatever was coming next had to be the biggest threat we've seen, so I started to make a few large cakes as to prepare. I kept making pies as well. I couldn't stop now, not when there seemed to be an impending threat looming over our heads.

The skeletal cogs died down. I almost thought it was over, until a very large skelecog flew in over by Loopy Lane. It started to speak, but it was all muffled by pies until after it said a few things. I could hear it speak clearly after a moment.

"I'll be needing to speak with your President directly. I'm prepared to close this deal quickly."

I looked on, worried, and it soon shouted "ENOUGH!" and jumped into the air, then slammed into the ground, shaking the toons around it. The toons were back on their feet in a matter of seconds, barely fazed by the actions of the large skeletal cog. They continued to bombard the large skelecog with pies.

The skeletal cog started to speak again, "Relax, you'll find this is for the best." He said this as he was walking towards the election area. I realized he was coming for me at that moment. That can't be good. I realized that I might have to finish it off. I came up with a plan. I'd throw the cakes at him when he finally got here. The toons seemed to be slowing him down. A birthday cake and a wedding cake would probably do.

As the large skelecog got closer, he said "I assure you'll find no greater offer."

I knew that was a blatant lie. He obviously has evil intentions, and that can't be good for the citizens of Toontown.

Doctor Surlee said, "That's what I'm talking about. Keep at it!"

"The Chairman won't be happy until you are." the skeletal cog robotically said. I knew that couldn't be true, after all, he was hurting the toons who were keeping him from getting to me.

When the skeletal cog finally got to the front of the election area, I mumbled "Here we go..."

He said, "Ah, finally. Just the toon I've been searching for."

I cautiously ran up to the stage as fast as i could, and readied myself.

"I hope you won't pull out of the deal like your predecessor. Dont worry, he is in safe keeping now." the skeletal cog said.

I threw a pie in a furious rage, and said "That's for the election!"

Then, I threw a birthday cake in the same streak of rage, and said "THAT'S for Slappy!"

And then, I threw the wedding cake and yelled, "AND THIS IS FOR TOONTOWN!"  
I looked on in relief as the skeletal cog began to explode. And the toons sure looked relieved as well. It was all over... or was it?

The options now are...

**GO ON HIATUS UNTIL TOONTOWN BETA BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS SUPPOST TO HAPPEN NEXT,**

**MAKE UP MY OWN CANON AND KEEP WRITING IN MY OWN STORY,**

**STOP STORY RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE.**

**Post what you think i should do in the reviews, i'm not so sure.**


End file.
